Ash's Fatal Battle
by SkullKid
Summary: Ash is on Mt. Silver, he's the ultimate trainer. He's done with his training, he now sits at the top thinking about what to do and waiting for challengers. A trainer by the name of speed comes to battle and expects to win... My first story.
1. Chapter 1: Mt. Silver's Ultimate Trainer

** **

# 

# * Authors note * I do not own pokemon or any of it's characters, if I did I wouldn't be making this fan fiction. Speed is just a random character I pulled from my head, feel free to use him. * End note *

# 

# Pokemon, Ash's fatal battle on Mt. Silver

Chapter 1

Speed was feeling confident, a little too confident in himself, his pokemon and his abilities as a pokemon trainer. He was about to reach the summit of Mt. Silver where Gary, Ash's long time rival/friend, had said he should be. According to him, the Elite Four, and the rest of the Gym leaders (even Lance), Ash was the ultimate challenge. If one could beat him, one could beat anything. He thought to himself about the rumors that he had heard about what types Ash's pokemon were. He was in such a deep thought he didn't hear his Red Gyarados (whose nickname was Red Water) roar when they approached a waterfall. Red Water didn't like to be ignored by its trainer, it roared again even louder this time… Speed still didn't look like his mind was freeing up. Red Water just about ready to dump his trainer into the water roared once more, so loud that anyone could hear it for miles around. Speed finally awoke from his concentration. Red Water, UP WE GO! He commanded. Red Water went up the waterfall they were facing. Speed hopped off of Red Water when they reached a shore. RED WATER RETURN! He called as the beam of red light shot at the Red Gyarados. He explored the cave only to find a Full Restore, crap he said to no one in particular. He picked it up put it in his pack and exited the small cave. He was happy that the Max Repel he sprayed on just as he got off of Red Water was still working. 

He called Red Water back out and hopped on and went back down the waterfall and to the small stone stairs where he first hopped on Red Water to get the small cave. As he appoached, he opened up his pokedex and decided to change pokemon. He exchanged his Noctowl for his Lugia, his Typhlosion for his Ho-oh, his Hypno for his Umbreon, his Ampharos for his Raikou, and his Bellosom for his Espeon. He walked up the final steps… As he came through the small archway he found himself on the very top of Mt. Silver. The air was thin here. He looked to his right and saw a healing machine used in Pokemon Centers. He looked to his left to see a trail heading down to the pokecenter at the bottom of Mt. Silver. He looked straight a head to see him…

* if you like it an want more then please R&R *


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle Begins

* Authors note *

Well, 2 people read, and reviewed so here's chapter 2. And as requested by one reviewer I made the font bigger. The legal mumbo-jumbo is at the bottom of the story this time.

* End authors note *

Chapter 2

The Ultimate Trainer's Tactics

Speed looked ahead and saw him, the Ultimate Pokemon Trainer, staring right back at him. Speed called "I'm here to challenge you for your title!" Ash replied, "I accept, heal your pokemon at the machine to your right, then we will begin." Speed did so and healed his pokemon. Once healed, Speed silently took the six pokemon (Umbreon, Espeon, Raikou, Ho-oh, Lugia and Red Water) and said silently "good luck guys, and please do your best." "This will be a 6-on-6 pokemon battle!" Ash called across the field. "Deal!" Speed called who was already getting fired up from the anticipation of the upcoming battle. Ash called as one last statement before they began, "I cannot be responsible for accidental deaths of you or your pokemon, you do understand that right?" "Yeah I understand" Speed called, he nearly choked trying to swallow the huge lump in his throat. "Shall we begin?" Ash asked grasping a pokeball at his side. "Yeah, I'm ready" Speed called also grasping for a pokeball at his own side.

Speed threw out his pokeball, "Umbreon GO!" he yelled as the black dog like creature appeared. "Go Charizard!" Ash called, as the giant fire lizard appeared out of the red beam of light.

* Note * attempt at a battle scene I'm not very good at them so let me know what you think so I can try and improve in the future. * End note *

Speed: Umbreon BITE ATTACK NOW!

** **

Umbreon: Ummmm! (GRRRRRRRRRRRR…)

Ash: Charizard seismic toss attack now!

Charizard: ROAAAAAAAAAAARRRR! (I'll take you down just like the others!)

Charizard grabbed the poor umbreon and flew up high in the air, so high you could barely see it. And then hurled the umbreon like a piece of unwanted garbage. 

Umbreon: UMMMMMMMMMMMMBREEEEEEEEEEEEEONNN!!! (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

The poor little Umbreon hit the ground so hard it was like a mini-meteorite

Speed: UMBREON NO! UMBREON QUICK ATTACK NOW!

Ash: CHARIZARD FIRE BLAST!

Umbreon: UMBREEEEON, UM! (Damn you Charizard! OW! SHIT!)

CHARIZARD: ROAR, CHariZARDDDDD! (You'd say that wouldn't you? Just like the last Umbreon I toasted, ha ha. 

Speed: crap! UMBREON NOO!

Charizard's fire blast toasted the very week Umbreon into ashes. 

Speed: Fuck you Ash! GO…

Who will Speed call next? Will he use one of his legendaries? Or will he use Espeon or Red Water? Find out next time in Ash's Fatal Battle Chapter 3.

* Authors closing note * Please R&R, let me know what you thought of the battle. And as requested the font is bigger. If you want to you can let me know which pokemon you think Speed should use. (If any of you play the game and know about the Set/Shift style in the pokemon battle Speed and Ash are both on Set) * End of Authors closing Note *

I do not own pokemon or any related characters, Nintendo does, those damn lucky people…


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle Ends

Ash's Fatal Battle

Chapter 3 

* Authors Note * this will be the final chapter of this story because I have lost the feeling for this story. It has taken me nearly forever just to write this story. I am sorry if you wanted to see how the battle dragged out but if I change my mind there will be a different version of this story posted. I truly am sorry, I will still try to post in pokemon, but it will not be often. You may find more of my stories in the Zelda section of fanfiction.net; once again sorry for not dragging this out like I had originally planned but heck, oh well. Things will take un-expected twists in life and this probably is one of them. Please don't get mad at me. No one ever said that life was fair. * End Authors Note *

Chapter 3

(…) = Pokemon speech translated

Thought

*Actions*

^Authors Note^

******************************************************

Speed: Good job Ash; now prepare to face… one mighty power of my team!

Ash: Ha, whatever you have, Charizard and I can handle it; right Charizard?

Charizard: Grrr… CHARIZARD! (* Growls in victory * OH YEAH!)

Speed: GO!!! RED WATER!

Ash: Ha, that it? A gyarados? Hahaha I can't believe you!

Speed:(with sweat drops): Whadda you mean?

Ash: Charizard can't lose since he can fly!

Speed: Red Water, HYDRO PUMP!

Ash: CHARIZARD FLY NOW!!

Speed: Red Water Follow it in the air, and use your Water Blast Attack!

^Yes, I know that Gyarados can't fly and that there is no move called water blast. So don't flame me about it…^

Ash: *with mouth gaping*How the hell did you get a flying gyarados?!?

Speed: Isn't it obvious? God, you really are a dumb ass. I trained it stupid. 

Ash: *is speechless* 

Speed: Red Water Omega Bite ATTACK! 

Red Water: GYARA, GYARA DOS!!(OMEGA POWER BITE!!!

^Again I know this is not a real attack^

Red Water: GYARA…DOOOOS!!! (I've GOT YOU NOW… HAAAA)

Ash: CHARIZARD! NO!

CHARIZARD: * low moan * charrrr…charizard… (Damn…I'm dead…)

Oh, ok. 

Ash: Charizard… no… SCREW YOU SPEED!

Ash: You'll see… GO… Celebi!!!!

Celebi: Cele, bi bi bi! (Yes? What? What? What?)

Ash: Celebi, were battleing again. 

Celebi: Oh, ok. What attack should I use to wipe out this loser?

, 

Ash: I dunno, I'll let you choose. Just like last time. 

Celebi: Cele, bi, bi Celebi! (Good, fun, thanks Ash)

Speed: Ha, so you have a legendary as well… fine, Red WATER RETURN!!!

Ash: So what are you going to call out now?

Speed: You'll see… GO! Ho-oh!

Ash: Alright Celebi, Surprise me.

Celebi: Cele, le le le bi Celebi! (Fine, Ho-oh, C-ya)

Celebi started to glow with a strange purple, her body flashed into a green blob of light. Then all of a sudden, Ho-oh flew up into the air, higher and higher, then suddenly; Ho-oh went into a nosedive. It was going so fast that it could have been the equivalent of a meteorite. 

Ash: Ha, ha, looks like my Celebi has gotten a hold of your Ho-oh, Speed, your move.

Speed: Ho-oh! Try and snap out of it! Use your speed and ram Celebi!!! HO-OH!

Ho-oh: hoooooo!!!!!!!!

Ho-oh regained control and flew to a better ramming position, not losing his speed he dived down the rest of the way gaining speed all the while.

Celebi was stunned. It couldn't move; Ho-oh had broken free from its control. Then, BAM! Ho-oh collided with Celebi. The shocked Celebi was knocked dead by this high-speed blow. But, Ho-oh couldn't stop and didn't pull up; it too was shocked that he had managed to beat a Celebi, a pokemon rarer then him. Ho-oh had kept going with the celebi's blood dripping onto its beak. It rammed into Ash knocking him along with the ride. They all (Ash, Celebi & Ho-oh) hit the stone wall at the back of the room. With all that speed, Ho-oh had pierced a hole straight through Ash and Celebi; he head had cracked open from the high-speed impact onto a solid stone wall. The impact had killed them all. Speed seeing this yelled and fell to his knees. "How… how could I have done something like this?" he asked himself. With that he slowly got up and took off his pokebelt, his pack and his gear, and slowly walked towards to edge of the stone battlefield. He looked to his left and saw the trail that lead down to the pokecenter. He looked to his right and saw a pitch-black pit. He decided instead of having to go and tell everyone that he was the one that had killed Ash Ketchum, the world's greatest pokemon trainer. He decided to end his life. He took a note pad and a black pen out of his pack. He wrote a note. The note read as follows:

Dear family and friends,

In a very intense battle with Ash Ketchum the world's greatest pokemon trainer, was killed. I was the killer. I did not mean to kill him, but unfortunately, he was killed along with his Celebi and my loyal Phoenix, Ho-oh. I leave my pack, pokegear, and pokemon to my girlfriend. May she treat them with as much love and respect as I did. 

Signed,

Speed "the killer" Stoner.

With that he put his pokebelt, gear and pokeballs into his pack. He left his pack against the rejuvenation machine. He then ran towards the end of the cliff towards the hole. He closed his eyes as he jumped off of the cliff. In his final moments of life he saw his entire life flash before his eyes. When he got his first pokemon, when he caught his first pokemon, his gym battles and all the good times he had as a kid and as a teenager with his girlfriend. As he fell he started to look forward to dieing and being reunited with his loyal Phoenix. He landed, short of the hole. There he met his…

END.

* Authors Note * Well, that's the end, sorry it took so long to get it up but hey, at least I finished it. I'm sorry that I didn't get around to all of Ash and Speed's pokemon. And I'm sorry that I had them both die. But heck, I had to fit in the "Fatal" Part of the story in somewhere. * End Authors Note *


End file.
